MY GUARDIAN
by Kedrex
Summary: He's protected me ever since the day we met. To this day I still haven't ever thanked him. This is his story, my story, our story.


MY GUARDIAN

CHAPTER 1

He's protected me ever since the day we met. To this day I still haven't ever thanked him. This is his story, my story, our story.

Age 5, kindergarten. It was my first day of school, ever, and I was beyond scared. I didn't want to go but my mother made me. I remember crying my heart out while in my little black t-shirt with the pink cartoon skull on it and my little white skirt. No matter what I said she told me I had to go, but I was still terrified. The teacher seemed really nice though, I made sure to be close to her.

It wasn't long before recess came, and I went off on my own. My short black hair waved in my face as I sat near the big tree near the fence. The wind felt amazing, and I could have sat there forever. However that peacefulness soon ended when 3 boys walked over to me.

From what I could tell back then, they were the same age as me. All three of them surrounded me in a circle while giving me icky girl faces. "Ew," said the redheaded boy in front. "It's a cootie carrying girl." The other two boys simply stood there and snickered at me. "You should really get outta here. This is our spot, and you need to go."

After that he grabbed my arm really hard and pulled me off the ground. "Let go of me," I screamed. I hit his hand repeatedly, but to no avail could I get him to let go of my arm.

"Hey," screamed a new boy's voice. I looked past the redhead to see a boy with spiky black hair and piercing yellow eyes. "Let her go. Right Now."

Before either he or I knew it, the two boys that were surrounding me had grabbed ahold of the newcomer's arms. Very soon after that the redhead let go of me and walked up to the boy. "So are you in loooooove with this girl or something?"

The boy just struggled to get free until the redhead pushed him down. The boy got back up almost immediately and threw a fist at the redhead, but he missed and was pushed back down to the ground. He kept getting back up and each time the redhead merely pushed him down. The black haired boy didn't give up though, he simply kept trying. The redhead looked as though he wasn't having fun anymore, so instead of simply pushing the black haired boy back down, he knocked him down by punching him.

Before I knew it I saw the teacher running over to us frantically, while looking furious and concerned all at the same time. "What is going on over here?!" The three boys quickly ran off to avoid their teacher's wrath. She didn't even bother chasing after them, instead she went over to the black haired boy. "Are you alright?!"

The boy's eyes looked as though they could burst into tears, but he kept a stern face and said, "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

After that the teacher looked at me. "Will you watch out for him?" I didn't know what to say so I simply nodded. After that she ran off looking for the other boys.

I simply stood next to him pondering over what had just occurred. He didn't look at me, speak to me, or even acknowledge that I was there. Soon the silence was starting to drive me crazy so I finally spoke up. "Um, you saved me." I know not much of a "Thank You".

For what felt like the longest time he just sat there, until he finally stood up and turned to me. What shocked me most was that he was giving me a confident grin and began chuckling. "Well, it was no big deal." I took a closer look at his yellow eyes and found myself mesmerized. "So," he began snapping me back into reality, "I'm Vanitas. What's your name?"

For some reason I felt a great big smile appear on my face. "I'm Xion. It's nice to meet you Vanitas."

That was the beginning of a very long friendship.

CHAPTER 2

Age 10 Fifth Grade. Ever since the day Vanitas and I met we've been stuck together like glue. Today is December 19th and everyone is getting ready for vacation. I sat in the back of the classroom reading my new book 'Percy Jackson And The Olympians : The Lightning Thief'. Vanitas on the other hand is over with a boy with the same spiky hair as him but brown and with blue eyes, Sora and another boy with silver short hair and green eyes, Riku talking about swords and super heroes, typical. However he's always keeping an eye on me.

Ever since the first time he saved me I just seem to keep getting into trouble with jerks all over the place, and Vanitas is always there to protect me. Lately things have been pretty quiet around him and I. He's not convinced though.

Sure enough when Recess came, he went over to the monkey bars to "fortify his defenses" for the snowball fight. Me, I went over to the swing set. It was always nice and peaceful over there, until today.

Suddenly Saix started walking towards me, brushing his blue hair away from the X shaped scar on his forehead. "Well well," said Saix. Saix was pretty much my EXCLUSIVE bully. Out of all the people he could torture, he chose me. "Looks like a broken toy made its way into our little spot. What do you say Xigbar, Axel?" Xigbar let his black hair grow out a bit and made it go behind his head. He claims someday he'll have a "Rocking" ponytail. For some reason he always wears an eye patch over his right eye even though there's nothing wrong with it. Axel was different from the other two. He was nice and a bit of a fire lover, always wearing his flame design hoodie and spiking his bright red hair.

"Back off Saix," I protested. "I'm not in the mood today." I got up off the swing and began to walk away until he grabbed me by the arm. I tried to get my arm out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"That's enough Saix," defended Axel. Before he could get another word out, Saix used his free hand to hit him backhanded right across the face. Axel fell to the ground like cement. Saix had hit him so hard he knocked him out.

"Guess he thought he could take you on Saix," commented Xigbar. "Hmph, As If," his favorite phrase. Xigbar didn't seem to care enough to get involved, but that was just the way he was. He was more interested in watching other people cause trouble.

Saix gave me his famous evil grin, something I was all too familiar with, and like clockwork, just as he was about to hit me he was suddenly sent tumbling to the ground. Vanitas had rushed at him so hard he knocked him to the ground with Saix's face planting into the mix of snow and mulch.

"You okay Xion," he asked. I simply nodded. Vanitas had his own sort of sixth sense. He always knew when I needed him, and then he'd get right in the middle of me and my oppressor. Ever since he got beat up the day we met, he had taken martial arts classes at the local dojo. "Okay Saix, I guess it's your move. I dare you to try something."

Saix was always a sore loser. He immediately got up and began swinging at Vanitas's face, but he just dodged every shot. As Saix slowed down Vanitas grabbed his right arm and bent it behind his back. Saix tried his best to break free but was unsuccessful. Eventually Vanitas let him go and Saix simply walked away threatening to get revenge someday.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you, Xion," smirked Vanitas. He then grabbed Axel by the arm. As we both carried Axel to the nurse he began to hum something. At first I couldn't understand it, but then I realized what it was. He was humming a piano song my mother played to us when we were younger, Vector To The Heavens. I always thought he was ignoring the piano, but he was a very good actor when he wanted to be. Again he saved me and a smile spread across my face.

CHAPTER 3

Age 17. Eleventh Grade. For the next few years it was the same routine. Get in trouble, get saved by Vanitas. He always seemed to have my back, but now we're in high school, and there's only two months left until summer break begins. At this time I'm currently dating Xehanort Shinra. He's only a year older than me with silver bangs across each side of his face, and yellow eyes. He kinda stands 6 inches taller than me and has an excellent tan on him. There's just one problem, he and Vanitas hate each others guts.

Today is march 21st and I'm supposed to be meeting Xehanort in the library, but Vanitas pulled me aside saying he had to talk to me. Apparently it wasn't something that could wait until later. "Come on Vani," I complained using the nickname he absolutely hates, "I have to be somewhere. Can you just tell me what this is about?"

He surveyed the area to see if anyone was around before saying anything to me. Something was definitely wrong with him today, he never acted like this. "Xion," he began. He held what may have been the most serious look on his face I had ever seen before for so long. "Look, there's something you need to know about Xehanort." Wait, "About Xehanort"? What could he be talking about? Is he hurt? Did he get in some kind of trouble? "He's..." He's what? What? "He's cheating on you."

And that was my last straw with him. For weeks he's been telling me that I should stay away form Xehanort. Actually, scratch that, he told me from the get go that it would be best if I never even talked to him. "That's really low Vanitas," I said barley keeping myself composed. "He would never cheat on me!"

Suddenly Vanitas's expression turned from serious, to shock, to anger in the blink of an eye. "I'm telling you it's the truth Xion! I saw him making out with Larxene this morning when I came in!"

"LIAR! You always hated Xehanort, even when he tried to be your friend!"

"I'm just trying to protect you from him!"

I take it back, THAT was the last straw. "Why?! Why do you alway feel the need to protect me even when I don't need your protection?! He's a nice guy, but you're too stubborn to see it, and now you're making up lies about him to keep me from seeing him!" I wasn't even holding back now. Back and forth we argued so much that other people started to listen in, but I didn't care. Eventually I got sick of arguing. "Why don't you just leave me alone?! I HATE YOU!"

And with that, everything went dead silent. Vanitas didn't even open his mouth in order to make a come back. He simply walked away from me, and as he did people moved out of his way, making a path for him. I didn't regret what I said to him. Why should I?

I hadn't seen him for the rest of the day, not even in class. I checked the roof where he always ate his lunch, hoping to get an extreme, on his knees, apology from him, but he was nowhere to be found. Eventually I came to the conclusion that he just ditched class.

It was 1:00 and I only had two classes left. I decided I wanted to see Xehanort before I got to class. I really needed someone to brighten my dark day. I was on the second floor heading to where his class was about to end, but before I got there I heard something in the girls bathroom. Strange, the bathroom is supposed to be closed off on this floor. Something about broken pipes. As I got closer to it, the sounds became a little clearer. I could hear moaning and grunting. And as I peeked my head around the corner, my face fell into a pale state of horror and shock. "Xehanort?!" He was standing there with no shirt on and both his hands wrapped around, the blonde haired girl, Larxene. He looked almost as stunned as me. He reached his hand out like he was about to say something, but I ran off with tears falling down on my face. I couldn't believe it. Vanitas was telling me the truth, and the last thing I said to him was "I HATE YOU".

As 2:00 and my last class came along, I composed myself enough to go to class. The teacher said I could take it easy today, given the circumstances.

"Hey Xion," said Sora. "Are you okay? I heard what happened." That's Sora for you. Always getting involved and trying to make me feel better.

"Actually I feel like trash," I replied with sorrow. "Vanitas warned me about him, but I didn't wanna listen. Now he has the biggest "I Told You So" card in the world. I better get on my knees and beg for his forgiveness when I see him tomorrow."

"Xion, he's not gonna be here tomorrow."

"Then the next day, or whenever he comes back."

Suddenly Sora got quiet. "Xion, he's not coming back."

Okay now he has my full undivided attention. "Wait what do you mean?"

"Well, his Dad got a job in Twilight Town. Today was his last day here. He moves today."

"Wait, what?! He never said anything about it to me!"

"Actually, he did. Several times, but you were always distracted by... Well... You know."

That's Sora for ya. Always trying to either make the pain go away or keep it from coming out in the first place. Suddenly it hit me, if he's moving today then... I had to seen him before that happened. I couldn't let the last words I said to him be the last ones he would hear from me.

As soon as school ended I ran straight to his house. I was only two blocks away from it when I saw a moving van coming in my direction. As it passed me I noticed the black car right behind it. Inside that black car was my best friend, the guy I owed the biggest apology EVER to, Vanitas. Right as the car was about to turn it pulled into a parking space, and out of the backseat came Vanitas. He and I just stared at each other. We didn't exactly run to each other like in those classic romantic movies, we just slowly walked over to each other.

"Hey," he said, clearly still hurt by how I screamed at him earlier this morning.

I took his hand in mine, took a deep breath, and finally came out and said it, "You told me so." His face looked like he wasn't sure he was registering that last phrase correctly. "I'm sorry Vanitas." Right then and there my eyes began to cry even worse than when I found Xehanort with Larxene. "I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry for what I said." I was shaking from this, barley keeping myself together. "I.. I-"

Suddenly I felt him pull me in for a hug. He was steady, but his heart was racing so fast. I couldn't tell if it was from anger, or something else. "Xion," he sounded like he wanted to break down too, but he kept himself together, much better than I was doing. "It's okay." He let go of me and wiped the tears from my eyes. "See ya around trouble maker." I looked up to him and he was giving me the same grin he always gave me that in a way said that everything would be alright soon.

As he got back in the car and drove off, I felt my heart breaking into billions of tiny pieces. I walked all the way to the old house that he no longer lived in. Surprisingly it was still unlocked. I took my first step inside to see nothing was around anymore. I moved over to the hallway that lead into the kitchen. On the wall was the marks we made as kids to measure our heights. Upstairs, where he and I would play for hours upon hours, was nothingness. I looked around the empty room, seeing everything that used to be in there appearing in my mind. Then I looked towards the window and saw something square. I walked over to it not knowing what to expect, and as I picked it up, I turned it around to see that it was a photo of me and Vanitas from when we were 13.

That day he and I went to the Destiny Islands yearly festival. He was wearing a red t-shirt, with an unbuttoned black dress shirt, and a pair of black jeans. I was wearing my red tank top, black mini-skirt, and his Unversed jacket. Back then I had a huge crush on him but was too scared to tell him. Now I may never even see him again.

I put the treasured photo into my pocket and went down the stairs, taking one last look at the house he and I had shared so many memories in. As I closed the door, my heart ached. And so I went home.

CHAPTER 4

Age 18 Twelfth Grade. It's been months since the day he left. Xehanort managed to somehow convince a big portion of my classmates that _I _was the one who cheated. He basically killed my reputation. Today's December 18th and all I want is for the break to start.

Right now I'm in science class with my head planted firmly on my desk. This is the same desk I had last year, all the way to the left, three desks in front of me with one desk behind me. That last desk was a little special. On the side of it there was a name engraved into it. VANITAS. I was reminded everyday that my best friend was gone just by sitting at my desk.

"Now class," said our teacher, "remember that tomorrow is the last day of this semester. Don't forget to bring in those essays in you want to pass."

I may as well have just walked up to him and said "just fail me and get it over with". I havn't even started my essay. I've been trying to catch up with my school work and I completely forgot.

Finally the last bell rang. Time to go home. I don't ride the bus to or from school anymore since my rep has been pretty much destroyed, so naturally I walk home. On a normal day I would just go to my locker grab my coat and go home. But oh no, not today. My locker was currently being guarded by three guys that looked very familiar. Remember the guys that picked on me the day Vanitas and I met? Well, it just _HAD_ to be them.

Back then the redhead was the same height as me so he wasn't AS intimidating back then as he was now. He stood at least 9 inches taller than me, had a six pack, and my oh so favorite quality was the fact that his friends from that day were as big as he was.

"Well you sure took your time getting here," announced the smiling redhead. Perfect they've been waiting for me. I havn't been in a fight I couldn't handle alone since Vanitas left, and now the goons in front of my locker wanted to start something with me. "Ya know, our buddy Xehanort said you caused him quite a bit of grief when you cheated on him."

Yeah right. Xehanort clearly told these guys what really happened. Odds are he just felt angry that he got caught. As if he has a right to hold a grudge against me, especially for this long.

"So listen pip-squeak. We're here to teach you a lesson in humility." He then cracked his knuckles and widened his crooked grin. "So, are you ready you little bi-"

Next thing I knew, he was on the ground with a bruise on his right cheek. Some guy wearing a black and red hoodie had decked him with his left fist. "I guess you need a lesson in pain, asshole," said the hooded guy. I couldn't see his face since his hood was covering his eyes, but I could tell he was about five inches taller than me.

I was suddenly having a sense of Deja Vu. The redhead and his friends all charged at the hood, let's just call him hood for now, but none of them were fast or agile enough to even touch him. The two thugs tried to grab hood by the arms, but he ducked down pulling their legs right out from over them, making them both fall face first to the ground. The leader of the trio ran towards hood while his back was turned. And as soon as he got close to him, hood had roundhouse kicked him in the face. Within a few seconds this fight had been settled.

"You okay," he asked me. I was so stunned I could even begin to process words. I guess what really shocked me was what he did next. He began to chuckle. "You havn't changed a bit, have you Xion?"

Wait. Did he just say my name? Who was this guy? There was something familiar about him though. "Who are you?"

As soon as I said that he chuckled again, louder this time. I didn't get what was so funny. "I know it's been awhile Xion, but I havn't changed that much." He lifted his left hand to the peak of his hood and threw it over his head. Suddenly I didn't need to ask who he was. I actually began to hope that no one would pinch me. If this was a dream, then I definitely didn't want to be woken up. His hair was shorter than the last time I had seen him, but still defied gravity with spikes. And of course his eyes finished the mystery. Yellow eyes. There was no mistaking this guy for anyone else. Vanitas.

My smile had never been so wide. "V-Vanitas," I said dumbfounded.

He then showed me his famous grin. "Well, at least you remember my name."

After a few seconds the shock had left me, and tears began to form. I wiped them away with my hands while my smile continued to grow.

"Wow," continued Vanitas, "I had no idea you'd be so happy to see-"

My turn to cut him off. I was so overjoyed that I couldn't stop myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips into his. As the kiss went on, I slowly moved my hands towards his face. I hadn't even noticed that he had began to hold me while I continued to embrace him.

By the time we had let go of each other, both our faces were blood red. No words were said. No expressions were made. Nothing happened. We simply stood there staring at each other. Before I knew it he had grabbed my hand and started to walk off.

After we left the school we went to the old park where we would play as kids. We didn't utter a single word to each other on the way there. Our hands never separated, and he simply smiled softly the whole way there.

We sat next to each other under the old oak tree next to the swing. "Hey," he began. He now had a more sympathetic smile on his face. "Do you remember what you asked me that day?"

Wait. What day is he talking about? Is he talking about the day he and I had that huge blow out in school? Okay, so what did I ask him? Oh, now I remember. "I asked you why you always protected me." Suddenly the guilt from that day came rushing back. But as soon as it surfaced, it receded when he took hold of my hand.

"Yeah. To be honest, I've kinda always known that answer." He let go of my hand and used his to pull my head in until our foreheads were in direct contact. All we could see was each others eyes. "Well now I'm ready to tell you that answer." No stutter. Eye contact maintained. "It's because I love you."

"Well then it's time I finally say something." It only took me 13 years to say it. "Thanks. And I love you too."

FINAL CHAPTER

Age 26. After that day he and I were inseparable. We went to Twilight Town University after graduating and now, we're married. Not just that, we even had our first child. I don't think I've ever even seen Vanitas cry until that day.

It's now Christmas morning and Vanitas is in the kitchen making his yearly Christmas pancakes. Our child is watching him like a hawk. Always admiring him. "So," announced my husband, "who want's pancakes?"

"That depends," I began with a smirk on my face, "did you burn them again?"

He let out a chuckle that almost sounded like I predicted the future. "Never gonna let that one go will ya?"

I walked over and out of my pocket, I pulled a mistletoe. "Only if you give me my present." As if I needed to ask. If our child was still asleep, he would've done something a little _naughty. _As he kissed me I had a feeling that today would be a great day.

I walked outside to go next door to wish our neighbors a Merry Christmas. Remember Sora? Well he went to Destiny State back on Destiny Islands and met a redheaded girl named Kairi. They hit it of almost immediately. Now they were our neighbors.

I was two feet from the door bell when suddenly I hear _CLICK. _"Don't move bitch," said the masked man whom was holding the gun to my back. "Now here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna hand over your purse there, and I'll be on my way." I didn't do anything except for chuckle. "What's so funny?!"

I turned my head to look my mugger in the face and said, "Well you wouldn't be the first to try this little game."

And like clockwork, BAM. Vanitas came in knocking the gun out of his hand and then using his handcuffs to subdue him. "Seriously Xion," Vanitas complained. "This is why you took those self defense classes." After he was done lecturing me, he read the punk his rights. The usual 'You have the right to remain silent'. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that part. He's a cop now.

"Well you wouldn't be my guardian if I had to fight my way out of ALL my battles now would you?"

Now you know the story that got us here. The love of my life protected me from anyone who would try to harm me, he'd always be there for me, and he never lied to me. I guess there's always someone in our lives that we see as a hero, someone that we love, or someone that loves us back. For me, Vanitas was all of them.

_This is my story, his story, our story._

The Story of Vanitas and Xion.

Thanks for reading my story.

I hope you enjoyed as much as I do.


End file.
